William The Thin
William The Thin is the cursed skeleton of the archeologist Dr William Johnson. He is a major character in Lego The Haunted House: The Chronicles Of Pandrudica, and is voiced by William Osborne. Johnson's Death William Marshal Johnson was on the archeological expedition, lead by Bartholomew Wedgewell, that uncovered the tomb of Manhura. When they disturbed his tomb, he awoke and killed both Wedgewell and Johnson (Walter Leighton escaped, only to be killed by the curse in England). With Manhura's resurrection, he placed a curse on the archeologists, making their souls slaves to his evil plan. A Free Skeleton Johnson would remain a 'slave of the chest', for another 18 years, for the duration of time that the chest was owned by Bernard Miller. After Bernard's death, the chest had no master, but when Emily Miller read an ancient Egyptian inscription, she became the new 'mistress of the chest'. Johnson was released to explain to the Miller Children about the chest and its curse, and due to the fact that Emily was Johnson's official mistress, she allowed him to remain with them as a free skeleton. It was thanks to Simon Miller, that Johnson was given the nickname 'William The Thin'. After explaining to the children about the dangers of this terrible curse, William the Thin persuaded them to time-travel with him, back to Egypt in the year 1935, to give the chest back to Manhura, to get rid of the house's curse, and also the curse that Emily now had. He then reveals to children that he posses a time machine, disguised as a pocket watch. With all of them holding on to a piece of the chain, they all transported, not to Egypt, but to Pandrudica by mistake. The time machine stopped working in the process, and as the calculations went wrong, they ended up in the wrong place in the wrong time. This was also enough to break the pocket watch completely. Completely lost, they all walked towards the nearest house, where thy met the great wizard, Hugh Mongous, who revealed to them that Manhura himself, had overthrown the kingdom of Pandrudica, and had been a terrible, ruthless leader for 30 Pandrudican years. It was then that their mission was no longer to give Manhura his chest back, but to destroy his chest, thereby killing him and saving Pandrudica and rid the world of his evil curse. William the Thin played a vital part in the war against Manhura, and proved himself to be a great swordsman. During the war, Hugh Mongous fixed the pocket watch, but when he was captured for ransom, by General Pestiferous and his skeleton army, the watch was in his possession, and was taken by Manhura, who then sent Pestiferous and his men to travel back to 1935 Egypt, to take the chest from Walter Leighton. Once William the Thin and the children rescued Hugh Mongous and claimed Tragoth Palace as Septimian territory, they discovered his plan, as the chest, which was in their possession was fading away. Hugh Mongous then explains that this is happening because the chest's timeline is changing, which leads him to the conclusion, that the remaining Manhurians, that fled into the forest, were going to dramatically change history. It would have such an effect on history, so much so, that William the Thin and the children wouldn't of even arrived in Pandrudica. Hugh Mongous, desperate to save history, sent William the Thin and the children to the tomb of Manhura, just before General Pestiferous and his troops arrived with the pocket watch. Then, loads of warring commotion between the different sides began, as the mummy of Manhura resurrected. The living William Johnson (William the Thin), was about to flee with his pocket watch, but it was stolen by Walter Leighton, along with the chest. As skeletons chased Leighton, Manhura's curse, had caused a disrupting earthquake, making pillars collapse, and blocking the skeletons way. Leighton managed to escape. Hugh Mongous then came to the spot, and managed to transport the children, Pestiferous and his army, back to Pandrudica. William the Thin was trapped in Egypt, as he was in a force field, that Manhura created, that meant that the magic couldn't pass that patch. After forcing William the Thin to tell him where they had transported to, Manhura grabbed the pocket watch, which the skeletons had left there, and left William there, as he transported to Pandrudica. However, William the Thin was wise enough not to reveal the exact time. He told him to go to the 7th of August, 1952, when in fact, the others had transported to 1953, which meant that Manhura would spend another 30 Pandrudican years in Pandrudica, before he could catch up with them. When he got there, the watch broke in his hand, as always happens when one transports to Pandrudica with that device. This lead him to spend another 30 years, preparing for the arrival of the Miller children and the war against him. Once the Septimians defeated Manhura, his entire skeleton army disintegrated and became motionless. When asked by Emily what happened to William the Thin and all the cursed souls of the chest, Hugh Mongous replied that their souls had departed this earth and were now in God's hands. Category:British Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Dead Category:Deceased Category:Characters Voiced By William Osborne Category:Archaeologists